the_superhero_multiverse_imvufandomcom-20200214-history
Felicia Hardy
Present Day campaign. Felicia Hardy is a New York City thief known as the Black Cat. After experiencing a rocky childhood with her father going in and out of prison, Norman Osborne puts Felicia in Ravencroft Institute. Now looking for revenge, Felicia joins the ranks of Oscorp and pursues the source of her childhood torment. She lives in the Bronx. Characteristics * Height: 6' 1" * Weight: 176 lbs * Eyes: Green * Hair: Platinum Blonde Status * Citizenship: American * Place of Birth: Queens,New York * Marital Status: Single * Education: College graduate (Art major) * Affiliations: Heroes for Hire, Spider-Man, Marvel Divas * Occupations: Former cat burglar, private investigator, founder of Cat's Eye Investigations, Registered superhero * Known Relatives: Walter Hardy/ The Cat (father, deceased), Lydia Hardy (mother) Abilities Probability Field Manipulation-''' Black Cat was given the power of 'bad luck' by scientists whom were working for Norman Osborn through her kidnapping and through her illegal experiments.This power allowed her to affect probability fields, which caused improbable events of bad luck to happen to enemies that were within her sight. Black Cat's power of bad luck has shown to have returned to her recently for unknown reasons and she now has more control of this power than ever before. 'Expert Thief -' Black Cat is a skilled thief and is an expert in stealth, lock picking, escapology, evading and detecting alarms and cracking open safes. 'Olympic Level Athlete-' Black Cat possesses the reflexes, agility and stamina of a Olympic level athlete and is physically very strong and has enhanced physical endurance. 'Olympic Acrobat-' Black Cat is a very skilled acrobat and is capable of completing many difficult stunts and feats that a normal person would not be able to do. 'Skilled Martial Artist-' Black Cat has received training in many different martial artist and is most noticeable skilled in Goju-ryu Karate and Judo of which she uses regularly. She is capable of taking on several armed guards at a time and incapacitating them without getting injured herself. Her strength, when pushed too far enables her to defeat foes such as Sabretooth. 'Appearance-' Felicia is an attractive woman with an athletic yet highly voluptuous figure, assets she uses to her advantage by constantly wearing the zipper of her skin tight leather one piece costume down exposing a large amount of her equally large breasts framed by white fur. This is meant to draw the eyes of her (male) opponents to her assets and leave them vulnerable. Origin Felicia Hardy is an only child and was born to Lydia and Walter Hardy. They were a wealthy family living in Queens, New York. Her father was a “travel salesman” and would go away on many business trips, leaving her mother to raise Felicia mainly by herself. Her father would constantly encourage her to be the best at what she does. However, her mother was not satisfied with “her best” and always pushed Felicia to win first place. Felicia would find interest in extracurricular activities such as cheerleading and gymnastics. When Felicia was thirteen years old, one day during cheerleading practice her mother informs her that her father had died in a plane crash over the Andes Mountains in South America. However, Felicia would eventually discover that her father was an infamous cat burglar in the newspapers, which allowed her to piece together the reason for her father’s “business trips.” One day, when Felicia was mugged, she learned of the excitement that comes in her father’s career. She decided to learn self defense and enrolled in a martial arts class. There, she was trained by Miyagi Kanryo in the Okinawan art of Goju Ryu. Felicia also took the time to learn how to pick locks and crack open safes. As a freshman at Empire State University, she was date raped by her boyfriend, Ryan. Horrified and angered that he had stolen her life, and even though she knew the consequences, she decided that she was going to murder him. Felicia set her studies aside and underwent rigorous training, learning other different styles of fighting, and after several months was ready. She set out to find him, but he died in a car crash while he was drunk. She was angry that she could not fulfill her desire to kill him, so she decided to follow in her father's footsteps. Felicia then decided to make a costume and stole many valuable items. Felicia then decided to don the “Black Cat” identity because of a few reasons, cats have nine lives and land on their feet, crossing a black cat is bad luck, she is a cat burglar, she has a pet black cat named Onyx, and her father was the Black Cat. Spider-Man Felicia learned that her father was dying and was determined to not let his lasting moments be in a jail cell. She decided to break her father out of prison, but with careful planning at first. She breaks into the police station in order to gain information on criminals that will work for hire. Felicia would quickly cross paths with Spider-Man and she is forced to fend him off, succeeding and escaped from Spider-Man. As she was breaking her father out of prison she crosses paths with Spider-Man again, however Felicia was prepared this time. Even though Felicia had a hatred towards men since her date rape incident, she felt she had a special bond with Spider-Man. She had set up a trap near Spider-Man, which caused an explosion allowing Felicia and her father to escape. This was one of many tricks Felicia would use to force opponents to believe that she emits bad luck. She takes her father home to her mother and revealed that the Black Cat was his own daughter. Her father attempts to persuade her not to make the same mistake as he did and follow him down a dark path. Felicia ignores it and leaves him and her mother alone. Meanwhile, Spider-Man discovers that Felicia Hardy is the Black Cat when he goes through Walter Hardy’s profile. Spider-Man would meet up with the Black Cat outside her home. The two begin fighting as Felicia does not want to end up in jail. Their battle ensues across the rooftops until they both slip off. However, Spider-Man was able to grab on to the ledge and hold on to Felicia. However, she slips and falls to what appeared to Spider-Man, to be her death. Felicia had become depressed after nearly dying, her father’s death, and that she believed no one would recognize her skills except Spider-Man. Felicia continued her criminal career and became one of the most notorious Cat Burglars in the city. However, her real plan was to force Spider-Man to come after her. Spider-Man had placed a Spider-Tracer on her that she could not remove. Knowing that she could never lose him with the tracer on her, she decided to lure him to a room that showed her obsession of Spider-Man with clippings of newspaper pictures of him covering the entire wall. Spider-Man decided to take Felicia to the Mitchell State Hospital and checked her in for a six month stay. Since Felicia was not really insane and was only pretending in order to avoid jail time for her crimes, she easily breaks out of the institution and continues her career as a cat burglar. Felicia moves into an apartment of her own and hides under a new alias, Felicia Harmon. She would also disguise herself with a curly black wig. Felicia went straight to work and stole an original Ehrenreich painting easily. However, she would quickly discover that she was beginning to become bored with her current lifestyle as she gained no fame and always hid in the shadows. She begins thinking about Spider-Man again and realizes how much she misses the excitement of being around him. Felicia decides to hire a sky writer and had him write a message in the sky to gain Spider-Man’s attention. The message told Spider-Man to meet her at their “first date,” to which he receives and heads straight for the place. The Black Cat begins to flirt with Spider-Man and explains to him that she wants to quit her criminal career and help him fight crime. She continues to explain the reason for breaking her father out of jail and tries to rationalize that the people she stole from were the ones who stole the item first, or that they have enough money to buy a new one. She then confesses that she would do anything just so the two of them could have a relationship together. Afterwards, she leaves him along with the painting that she stole with a note, saying that if he accepts her offer to meet her at the costume party the next night. When Spider-Man arrives to meet up with Black Cat, she reveals to him that meeting her there was so she could prove that she could aid him in fighting crime. Spider-Man and the Black Cat was forced to fight a massive amount of the criminal underworld. However, Spider-Man and Black Cat would come out on top, and Spider-Man began to believe that she was serious in becoming good. Later, Felicia decides to steal a statue from a show room despite Spider-Man’s disapproval. '''Desperation After an extended disappearance, Felicia had learned that Kingpin had a nuclear detonator that he was going to auction off. The Owl planned to use it against New York to hold the city hostage while Doctor Octopus had planned to detonate the whole city with it. Felicia decided to steal the detonator and she gave the detonator to Spider-Man, and instantly became one of Octopus' enemies. Spider-Man tore off his mechanical arms though was still able to control them mentally and had held Hardy down while his men opened fire on her. Spider-Man had gotten Felicia to the hospital in time when they started operating on her multiple bullet and knife wounds. He quickly realized just how much he really cared for her. After Felicia recovered from her injuries, they soon began a relationship. Spider-Man decides to reveal his true identity to Felicia and brought her to his apartment. However, Felicia had a hard time accepting, as she could not understand why he wanted to live life as a civilian when he could use his Spider-Man alter-ego to become rich and famous. Spider-Man became hurt that she only loved Spider-Man and not Peter Parker. However, Spider-Man rationalizes it that since his previous relationships ended because he had to keep his identity from them, but with Felicia, she loved his alter-ego. Their attentions were quickly drawn to muggers harassing an innocent person. Spider-Man tells her to wait there, but she decides to tag along anyways. The two of them easily defeat the muggers, however Felicia shows signs of fatigue due to just recently being released from the hospital. Felicia eventually broke up with Peter Parker, unable to accept his life as normal person. After a near death experience, Felicia feared that the lack of powers (her “bad luck” was due to carefully planned traps set by Felicia herself to make her opponents believe she emits “bad luck”) would make her a liability for Spider-Man and was terrified that Spider-Man would be devastated if she were to die. After many attempts she was contacted by Oscorp under the pretense that she could be given the abilities she desired. She then took the offer, meeting at an undisclosed location, but it turned out to be an ambush in which she was gassed and put into a temporary coma. The same night she was shipped off to Ravencroft. Over the course of three weeks her body was tampered with and eventually she was thrown out onto the streets. She was once again weak, taken advantage of....Deja Vu. Vengeance 2 months later, Felicia had already moved out of Manhattan and into a high-class apartment in the Bronx. She was planning to exact revenge on Osborn for what he did to her. She had figured she wouldn't be able to get to him as Black Cat, but as Felicia Hardy, she would be able to take him out from the inside. The following week, she applied for a personell job at OsCorp, which she had gotten. While working there she watched the building, studied it. She knew the entire company was shady. The whole "make a better future" slogan was just for show, because in the labs of OsCorp, it was like a horror show. When she went home she immedietaely suited up. She swung through the streets of Manhattan, and it felt like the past. From her days of stealing to her team-ups with Spider-Man. Eventually she passed an art gallery being broken into by some low level thugs. She then snuck in to defuse the situation, and she did succeed in taking down some of the thugs, but soon after, the power went out. She was then assisted by the electric vigilante, Electron . After they both beat the thugs, she fleed to avoid attention being drawn to her, but Electron's abilty to "electroport was faster than her. She was stopped by the vigilante, who she dubbed "Blue Eyes". The exchanged banter, and phone numbers. She distracted him with her flirty behavior, which he threw back at her, impressing her before leaving. She went back to her apartment, and as she got undressed from her suit, she smiled, never having met another hero who was as open as her. Rescue Black Cat had decided if she wanted to get more insight to Norman's secret operations, she would have to go tot he place where she was experimented on: Ravencroft. She made her way through the city, and eventually to Ravencroft. She used her expert stealth skills to sneak passed the heavily armed guards, using the ventilation system as a way to course through the institute. While in the vents she saw other notorious villains being tortured, and she knew it was all Osborn administered. She made her way to the Special Projects file room, and she sneakily hopped out of the vents, looking around. She saw charts and blueprints, along with files for a Superhuman Cybernetic Army that Osborn was creating, and the Goblin serum. Soon after discovering this she was alerted by an alarm going off, she had been compromised. She grabbed the file, and prepared to fight. She took out two guards that were sent to occupy where she was, then she called her blonde friend for some help. Not too much later the power went out, and she knew it was him. He made his way into the room she was in, and due to her being startled, she pinned him, but got off, realizing her mistake. He electroported her outside, to see the contained villains escaping due to the power being shut off and their cells being opened. She was then put onto a rooftop with him, and scolded by him to which she had flashbacks to when she was with Spider-Man. She then gave him the file, and a kiss on the cheek before leaving to fight alongside him another day. 'The Hunt' While she was swinging through Manhattan, she decided to take a break on a rooftop across the street from Central Park. She was then ambushed by the opponent-seeking, Kraven. He tested her, seeing if she was a worthy opponent, but the challenge was then cut short when Cat fired a grapple hook, escaping Kraven, but running into Shocker. Shocker then incapacitated her, but her execution was interrupted by the intervention of Spider-Man. It was one thing she could always admit, no matter how much they fought, argued or disagreed. He loved her and only wanted to protect her, but she was still destined to prove she could handle herself, she then joined Spider-Man in a tag team effort against Shocker, until he gained the upper hand. Shocker tossed Cat into the air, and punched Spider-Man into a wall, preparing to give him a severe beating, but Cat returned the favor to Spider-Man by diving down and driving her claws into Shocker's shoulders, and turning her body to pin Shocker, she then clawed his face, and was stopped by Spider-Man, not wanting her to become a villain. She shrugged him off and they exchanged a few lines, before swinging away to her Bronx apartment. Category:Self-Oriented Characters Category:Humans Category:Street Level Characters